Seeking
by gen3879
Summary: Tout commença dans une bibliothèque sombre. Viktor Krum la contemplait... et elle le sentait. Introduction à la chimie entre la superstar de Quidditch et la jeune lectrice égarée.
1. Chapitre 1

**_Titre:_** _Seeking for More_

**_Auteur :_** _gen3879_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Johanne Kathleen Rowling_

**_Note de l'auteur:_** _Ça fait exactement 3 ans (5 décembre 2002) que je n'ai rien écrit ou publier sur C'est quand même long! Je voulais juste faire une petite fic comme ça, pour m'amuser. Après avoir vu HP 4, on a tous envie de remuer la braise VK-HG, n'est-ce pas?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Seeking for More**

Chapitre 1

Ce vieux livre à la reliure quasiment détachée aurait paru d'un ennui le plus total à n'importe qui étant le moindrement normal. Mais elle se devait de passer du temps à la bibliothèque. Elle le devait car c'était le seul endroit où elle était certaine de le voir. La chaise de bois étroite lui faisait mal au dos à force de s'y tenir droite, mais peu importe.

Une motivation certaine pour l'analyse des failles de jugement des grands sorciers du 13ème siècle lui venait à force de lire, chassant de ses pensées la véritable raison de sa présence dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Quelle honte de venir glousser en troupeau autour de lui de cette façon. Elle se contentait de jeter quelques regards furtifs dans sa direction, baissant les yeux lorsqu'elle croisait son regard. Un simple coup d'œil à ce garçon faisait émerger les questions les plus fondamentales de son existence.

Elle se leva tranquillement et marcha tout au fond du plus éloigné rayon de la bibliothèque. Quel soulagement de ne plus sentir son regard la transpercer. Elle frôla les vieux livres de ses minces doigts, y ramassant une couche de poussière. S'accotant sur l'étagère, elle ferma les yeux et reprit son souffle. Il faisait frais dans ce coin du château et son chandail à manches courtes lui donnait la chaire de poule. Elle adorait cette sensation.

Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un contact sur son bras lui procure un frisson de chaleur exquis qui traversa tout son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une paume et des doigts robustes recouvrant le haut de son bras. La main était chaude, rugueuse et si réconfortante. Elle aurait souhaité que cette main recouvre son corps en entier, la libérant de toute froideur l'ayant jamais atteinte.

Elle leva les yeux et découvrit le regard noir pénétrant de celui qui était présent derrière ses paupières un instant auparavant. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle. Il aurait pu l'envelopper mille fois de son corps viril. Le bout de la manche de son pull brun frôlait le bras de la jeune fille, l'attaquant de milliers de frissons tous plus agréables que le précédent.

« Ess-couse moi… je, je peux prendre libre derrière toi? »

Sa main exerçait une légère pression sur le bras de la jeune fille, l'invitant à se tasser sur le côté. Jamais il ne quitta son regard en prononçant ces paroles. Ses yeux sérieux lui offraient une gamme d'émotions dont elle ignorait même l'existence.

« Oui… bien sur… » dit-elle en se résignant à faire deux pas à droite, faisant ainsi glisser la main du jeune homme hors de sa portée.

« Merci beaucoupe… » Il saisit un livre rouge, et elle ne pus s'empêcher de constater à quel point il semblait l'avoir pris au hasard. Le jeune homme lui sourit légèrement et se retourna pour partir dans la direction opposée. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers l'endroit où le livre reposait quelques instants auparavant et lut les petites lettres indiquant le sujet de la section. 'Décoration de cuisine pour sorcières accomplies'.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint vers sa table de bois pour y voir le livre écarlate reposant apparemment intouché. Elle lut 'Décorons avec Babette Bambidou'

--- --- ---

'Décorons avec Babette Bambidou'. Comment aurait-il pu tomber sur un livre plus idiot? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se tienne devant cette étagère là et pas une autre? Elle le saurait, elle comprendrait que sa présence dans ce rayon n'était pas l'aménagement de sa cuisine.

Ils étaient seuls au plus creux de la bibliothèque… pourquoi n'avait-il même pas eu le courage de lui demander son nom? Il aurait voulu caresser ce jeune visage, son coup. Le seul contact de la douce chaire de son bras avait réveillé en lui une tendresse encore jamais ressentie.

À cet instant, tout le monde alors aurait pu constater l'éclat de vulnérabilité dans ces yeux noirs, durs et froids.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A:_** _Je sais pas si je ferai une suite… ça dépend de vous… et de moi. Bref review et je verrai bien…_


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Titre:_** _Seeking for More_

**_Auteur :_** _gen3879_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Johanne Kathleen Rowling_

**_Note de l'auteur:_** _Vous m'avez convaincue ;). Je m'excuse d'avance pour les termes de Harry Potter qui sont incorrectes. C'est que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas lus les livres en français. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas lu le 5 et 6 en français, et je suis trop paresseuse (je l'admets) pour aller vérifier des termes comme le « Yule Bal » ou des noms traduits. Donc si vous voyez de mes erreurs, vous pouvez me dire dans votre review et je corrigerai. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Seeking for More**

Chapitre 2

Viktor Krum était étendu sur son lit. Il lisait distraitement, ses pensées flottant au rythme du bateau.

(_Conversation en Bulgare_)

« Viktor, approches je t'en pries »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il leva les yeux de son livre de sortilèges associatifs et tourna la tête vers Igor Karkaroff qui venait d'apparaître dans sa cabine depuis le devant du navire. L'homme souriait à Krum d'une étrange façon.

« Viktor, tu es au courant de la tenue du Bal de Noël, n'est-ce pas? »

Krum fronça les sourcils. « Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. »

« Bien. Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai tout organisé pour toi. Ce soir là, tu n'auras qu'à te rendre là bas; j'ai tout prévu. »

« Tout prévu? »

« Bien sur! » reprit Karkaroff. « J'ai pensé d'abord que comme escorte, une jeune fille de Poudlard – la plus belle évidemment – pourrait faire l'affaire. Mais en y repensant, ce serait comme de fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Ces anglais avec leurs deux champions ont amené la honte et l'injustice dans le tournoi; je ne leur ferai pas l'honneur de te présenter avec l'une d'elles au bal! Il restait donc l'une des jeunes filles de Beauxbatons. Quoique françaises, l'une d'entre elles n'est pas si mal. Lydiann Fourneille est son nom, je crois. Pas la peine d'essayer de le prononcer, de toutes façons, vous n'aurez qu'à être ensemble au bal! La robe que je lui ai prévue est prête et assortie à nos habits. Il faut évidemment que ce soit elle qui se convertisse à nos couleurs et non le contraire, tu vois, pour souligner la domination de Dumstrang et des mâles bien sur! »

Plus Karkaroff parlait, plus Krum le regardait bouche bé. Cela devait paraître sur son visage car le professeur s'interrompit.

« Allons Viktor, serais-tu nerveux à l'idée de passer la soirée avec une jolie jeune fille? Tu sais que les gens commenceront bientôt à se faire des idées à ton sujet si tu ne changes pas d'attitude avec les femelles. »

Krum ne se détacha pas de son air courroucé. Comment cet homme pouvait-il penser et dire de telles choses sans en avoir honte par la suite? Le sentiment du jeune homme n'était pas traductible en paroles, alors tout ce qu'il ajouta d'un ton sec fut : « Je croyais qu'on pouvait y aller avec qui on voulait. »

Karkaroff éclata d'un rire aigu. « Viktor, Viktor, voyons. Que je n'entende plus ce mot honteux sortir de ta bouche. 'On', c'est pour tous les autres Viktor. Toi, tu n'es pas 'on'. Tu es Viktor Krum! Tu représentes ton école, tu me représentes moi! Tu représentes la Bulgarie! Les 'on' peuvent bien faire ce qui leur plaît, être des minables. Toi, Viktor, tu es le champion au tournoi des trois sorciers, au quidditch et dans la vie! Alors oublies les autres, tu veux bien? Allez, je te laisse. Cette Madame Maxim dit vouloir un mot avec moi. Mais pour qui elle se prend cette femme! »

« Hey! » Krum s'était levé d'un bond. Ses poings étaient serrés et son regard noir plus sérieux que jamais. « Vous avez tout prévu hein? Et si je vous disais que j'avais tout prévu moi-même? Professeur, cessez de me traiter comme si j'étais si différent. J'ai 18 ans, arrêtez de me tenir par la main! »

« Viktor, tu as très bien compris ce que je t'ai dis. Cesse d'essayer de faire le rebelle, tu veux? Allez, bonne nuit! »

Sans laisser le temps à Krum de répliquer, Karkaroff refermait déjà la porte derrière lui.

--- --- ---

Hermione Granger regardait la porte du dortoir. Celle-ci s'ouvrit bruyamment.

« Ginny? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

La jeune rouquine avait le visage rougit par l'effort d'avoir monté les marches du dortoir aussi rapidement. « Tu ne sais pas quoi Hermione! »

« Non, en effet, je ne sais pas. »

« Dis donc, tu pourrais quand même montrer un peu moins d'enthousiasme! »

« Pardon, » répondit Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny? »

« On m'a invitée au Bal de Noël! »

« Wah, dit donc. Qui est le chanceux? »

« … Neville Longdubat! »

Hermione sourit à cette pensée. « C'est super ça Ginny! »

« Et toi, dis-moi, avec qui y vas-tu Hermione? »

« En fait je songeait à inviter Neville mais bon… »

« Oh tu ehm… » Ginny Weasley avait pâli quelque peu.

« Je rigole voyons! »

« Très drôle! De toutes façon, mon idiot de frère ou Harry ne devrait pas tarder à t'inviter. Mais il reste quand même 2 bonnes semaines avant le bal. J'y vais! Bonne nuit Hermione! » Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas léger et sautillant.

--- --- ---

Il l'attendait au bas des marches. Son image était floue, mais elle pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait bien du robuste jeune homme; ses cheveux ras ne laissaient pas place au doute. Il se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos et le regard fixé sur elle.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à descendre, aller le rejoindre. L'escalier semblait interminable. Et si elle s'enfargeait dans ses talons et sa robe? Rirait-il en s'éloignant, la laissant à ses peines ou la rattraperait-il dans une étreinte rassurante? Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer. La descente était longue, longue!

Enfin, elle atteignit la dernière marche. Elle n'avait pas trébuché, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas trébuché? Mais maintenant elle le voyait clairement. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé lors de sa descente, pourtant lui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

Il lui tendit son bras, le regard fixé dans le sien. Elle l'agrippa sur le matériel rouge et chaud de ses robes et ressentit le même frisson qu'à chaque contact avec lui. Il la dirigea vers la grande porte. Elle grimpa sur le balai qui se tenait devant elle et il s'assit derrière elle. Il prit un gros manteau de fourrure et le jeta par-dessus leurs têtes. Tout autour elle pouvait entendre une foule de spectateurs en délire et des éclats de lumières. Heureusement, la fourrure les protégeait.

« Je ne vole pas très bien tu sais, peut-être devrais-tu t'asseoir devant… »

Le balai avançait tout de même et elle avait de la difficulté à le maintenir droit. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et les lui massa doucement, ce qui la détendit. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et agrippa le manche du balai qui se stabilisa.

Elle tourna la tête et découvrit celle du jeune homme, infiniment près. Il n'y avait plus de foule, plus de lumière, plus de balais. Ils étaient seuls au milieu de la Grande Salle. Quelles jolies décorations avaient été installées pour le bal! Il se pencha vers elle et murmura : « търсят те ».

« Je… Attends ! Je ne comprends pas le bulgare ! »

Elle devait bien l'avoir étudié. Elle avait tout étudié! Pourquoi pas ça?

Il lui sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. « Ce n'est pas gave. Tou comprendra bien vite. »

« Mais je…. »

« Chhh » Il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres et lui prit la taille. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une valse étourdissante.

--- --- ---

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur valsant à un rythme essoufflant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A:_** _Review, review, review… Up to you guys._


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Titre:_** _Seeking for More_

**_Auteur :_** _gen3879_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Johanne Kathleen Rowling_

_**Note de l'auteur:** Bonne lecture, et encore désolée s'il y a des erreur par rapport à ce qui se passe dans le livre et l'ordre des choses._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Seeking for more**

Chapitre 3

« Hmmmm, quelle heure est-il? Je viens de me coucher! VAS T'EN! » Hermione Granger fit un geste de son bras lourd en direction de Lavander Brown qui remuait ses effets personnels avec un vacarme incroyable.

Il faisait encore sombre, ça ne pouvait pas déjà être l'heure de se lever! Y retourner, elle devait y retourner… un rêve… Pourquoi un rêve? Elle referma les paupières mais rien à faire. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'échappe, elle devait se souvenir! Il glissait, comme de l'eau dans une main, entre ses doigts; elle n'y pouvait rien! Elle écrasa son oreiller sur sa tête dans l'espoir de se couper de la vraie vie.

« Hermione, lève toi! J'ai besoin de copier ton devoir de potions en vitesse avant le cours. Je ne le trouve pas, où l'a tu mis? »

« LÂCHE MES CHOSES! »

« Ok ok, on se calme. Où disais-tu qu'il était? » Lavander s'essayait une dernière fois.

« Parasite, laisses moi dormir! »

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole le matin »

« C'est ça. »

Il était trop tard, elle était réveillée. Hermione se leva et s'étira. Elle tendit la main vers sa table de chevet où elle avait déposé son devoir de potions la veille. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et fourra le devoir dans les mains de Lavander au passage.

« Merci, je t'adore! »

« Hmpf. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et remarqua la pénombre annonçant le début de l'hiver. 'Génial'. Elle monta l'escalier jusqu'en haut totalement, où se trouvait la salle de bain commune des filles de Griffondor. Elle passa à côté d'une bande de 6ème devant les miroirs et alla s'enfermer dans une cabine de douche.

« Puisque je te dis que mon frère lui parle des fois! »

« Ça ne veut rien dire, crois moi. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait invité une fille de Beauxbatons; tu sais, celle avec les longs cheveux noirs. »

« J'en aurais entendu parler si c'était vrai! »

Hermione allait ouvrir l'eau de la douche quand son attention fut retenue.

« C'est Viktor Krum quand même! Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il sache seulement que tu existes! »

« Même pas après ça? »

La voix de la jeune fille qui parlait résonna dans toutes les toilettes.

_Mon cœur est un vif d'or_

_Attrape le et sert le fort_

_Mes ailes resteront tranquilles_

_Dans tes belles mains viriles_

_Tous les soirs nous boirons du Rhum_

_Et tu m'appelleras Madame Krum_

_Viktor, emmène moi danser_

_Et je deviendrai ta bien aimée_

L'autre fille éclata de rire en entendant les ridicules couplets de son amie. Hermione secoua la tête désespérément et ouvrit les robinets de la douche, soupirant devant le pathétisme de l'humanité.

--- --- ---

Viktor Krum s'assied au bord du lac, sur une grosse roche. La surface n'avait pas encore gelée, reflétant ainsi les montagnes dressées derrière le château. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté des lieux. Il regarda sa montre pour y constater le bref moment de solitude qu'il pourrait passer ainsi, seul et tranquille. Des cris aigus ne tarderaient pas à se faire entendre derrière lui; cette seule pensée troublait déjà le silence de son esprit. Il resserra son manteau de fourrure sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux. Pas moins de quatre filles différentes lui avaient demandé de l'accompagner à ce stupide bal dans la matinée; que ce soit sous forme de poème, de chanson ou de crise de larmes.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Krum se retourna en soupirant. Son soupir fut confirmé lorsqu'il aperçut cinq filles avec des foulards verts et argentés qui gambadaient dans sa direction en gloussant. Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée, où se dressait une forêt opaque. Il fut vite rattrapé et deux filles particulièrement essoufflées se tinrent devant lui.

Sans prononcer une parole, il les regarda avec interrogation. Qu'elles en finissent!

« Salut, hem, Viktor, c'est ça? »

Il ne répondit pas, attendant la suite logique des choses.

« Tu te plais à Poudlard? »

« Déssolé, je ne parle pas anglais. » essaya-t-il.

Les filles gloussèrent et ricanèrent. « Oh mais je t'assure, tu parles très bien! J'adore ton accent, c'est à croquer! »

« Je dois aller… » dit-il en pointant son doit à la première chose logique qui croisa son regard : une petite cabane de bois près de la forêt.

« Allons, tu n'es pas si pressé. On a quelque chose à te demander. »

« J'ai rendez-fou. » Il se fit un chemin entre les deux filles devant lui et commença à marcher dans la direction qu'il avait pointée. Il savait qu'un énorme homme vivait dans cette petite maison, et qu'il semblait être sympathique. Il comprendrait. Krum savait que c'était un ami de Potter.

« Attends! » Les filles s'étaient mises à le suivre en trottant dangereusement. Il rejoignit la porte de la cabane et cogna, espérant une réponse rapide. Il fut exaucé quand l'énorme professeur ouvrit.

« Je pe entrer une moment? »

Voyant le regard sérieux et implorant du jeune homme devant lui, Rubeus Hagrid se tassa et laissa entrer Viktor Krum dans son modeste logis en referma la porte derrière lui.

« Déssolé de fous déranger, je feux seulement qu'elles s'en vont. » Viktor pointait à la fenêtre où les cinq filles tentaient d'apercevoir quelque chose. Hagrid tira le rideau en réponse au jeune homme.

« Tu es Viktor Krum, c'est ça? Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. » Il tendit une grosse main que Viktor serra dans la sienne sans hésiter.

« Enchanté, » dit-il.

« Tu veux t'asseoir et prendre le thé avec nous? »

Viktor constata alors la présence de la fille de la bibliothèque qui était assise à la table de bois avec une tasse trop grande pour elle. L'estomac du bulgare se resserra et il tenta de refocuser son regard sur Hagrid.

« Afec plaisir. »

Hagrid se dirigea vers le comptoir et ouvrit un pot d'argile. « Oh mince! Il ne me reste plus de sachets de thé. Hermione, tu peux donner des biscuits à notre invité pendant que je vais en chercher au château? Je vais en profiter pour faire déguerpir ces filles de Serpentard d'autour de chez moi. » Sans attendre de réponse, il tira son manteau et referma la porte derrière lui.

Viktor Krum hésita un instant puis s'approcha de la table. Cette fois, pas question qu'il rate sa chance. Il tendit la main. « Herm… Hermy… hone? Je suis Viktor. »

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne. Il ne pu s'empêcher de constater que ses doigts et sa paume étaient froids. 'Laisse-moi te réchauffer' aurait été tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité lui dire à cet instant. « Salut Viktor, tu veux t'asseoir? Hagrid a préparé des biscuits, mais si j'étais toi j'éviterais d'y goûter. » Elle souriait en disant ça, mais ce n'était pas le même sourire dragueur auquel il avait droit chaque jour.

« D'accord, merci. » Il jeta un coup d'œil a l'assiette remplie de ce qui ressemblait plus à des briques dorées qu'à de véritables biscuits. Il tira la chaise à côté de la jeune fille et s'assied.

Hermione n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsque Krum avait franchi la porte de Hagrid. Pourquoi la poursuivait-il ainsi, jusque dans ses rêves et aussi le jour? Il était là, avec elle dans la petite cabane de Hagrid, poursuivi par des tas de filles plus belles et plus vieilles qu'elle. Mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser? Ce n'était pas son genre de se soucier d'un garçon de cette façon, surtout pas une superstar de Quidditch qui faisait même fantasmer Ron Weasley! Il était effectivement vraiment beau… non… plus sexy, presque bestialement. Elle renfloua cette pensée aussitôt, se reprochant intérieurement son écart de jugement et reprit le contrôle de son cœur qui débattait depuis que les doigts robustes de Krum avaient serré les siens. Elle redevint Hermione Granger en présence de n'importe qui.

Krum ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était jeune, mais déjà jolie. Elle était au naturel, elle devait même ressembler à ça en se réveillant le matin. Il sourit à cette pensée. Dans son regard marron il pouvait lire beaucoup plus de maturité que chez bien des gens. Il sentait une passion retenue chez cette fille, une énergie folle qui ne se manifesterait pas à n'importe qu'elle occasion.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants. C'était une situation où l'on ne sait pas trop si l'on devrait adopter une attitude plus familière ou celle de parfaits inconnus. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment adressés la parole, mais tant de regards et de pensées qu'ils avaient la sensation de se connaître sans l'admettre.

« Tou es soufent à la bibliothèque. » dit Krum pour briser le silence lourd.

« Oui, toi aussi. » Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter « C'est dur de te rater avec toutes ces filles qui te suivent partout. » Hermione se mordit la lèvre, espérant que Krum ne sortirait pas la carte du pauvre garçon harcelé mais imbu. Il n'en fit rien.

« Oui, c'est sur. »

Une question lui brûlait la gorge. Elle désirait le lui demander, peut-être était-ce pour lui rappeler qui elle était. Mais elle savait qu'il en serait un peu humilié et que ça créerait un malaise. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui demander comment était allée la décoration de sa cuisine. Elle avait envie qu'il se souvienne du moment privilégier et insignifiant qu'ils avaient passé dans ce rayon de bibliothèque, où elle avait pour la première fois senti une envie folle d'être enveloppée par les bras d'un homme.

Il brisa le nouveau silence une seconde fois. « J'adore ce endroit. C'est beau, je ne pensais pas que l'Inglaterre était aussi magnifique. »

Elle sourit à cette remarque. « Je n'aime pas ce temps de l'année. L'air froid des montagnes et le ciel gris, c'est un peu démoralisant. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminé de Hagrid où le feu était devenu braise rouge. Elle entreprit de le remuer avec un mouvement de sa baguette. Hermione entendait Krum qui bougeait derrière. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un lourd manteau de fourrure lui recouvrir les épaules. Des mains étaient venues l'y déposer.

« Tou as froid, et je dois y aller. »

« Mais Viktor, c'est toi qui va avoir froid. »

« Mon bateau n'est pas loin. Et c'est beaucoup plous froid en Bulgarie. »

Krum sourit mystérieusement et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il l'atteigne. Hagrid entra d'un pas lourd. Ses yeux allèrent de Viktor Krum à Hermione qui portait son manteau.

« Je fous remercie M. Hagrid, pour fotre hospitalité. On m'attend sur bateau. »

Il disparut dans la pénombre du soir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_N/A :_** _Ça tourne un peu en rond, je sais. Mais je vous promet un peu plus d'action prochainement. Review s'il vous plaît._

_**Annonce :** J'ai commencé à traduire une fic Viktor/Hermione que je trouve particulièrement sweet en anglais. J'ai envoyé le chapitre 1 traduit à son auteure _juanafever _et elle devrait le publier bientôt. Surveillez ça, le titre est _It Takes Two.


End file.
